


the dollop head king

by lao_paperman



Series: My Magical Manservant [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Comic, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Merlin giving advices, my magical manservant, the dollop head king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lao_paperman/pseuds/lao_paperman
Summary: Just ask Merlin. They and their usual flirts/chatter…The »My magical Manservant Series« is a collection of many little stories about Arthur Pendragon who is deeply in love with his very magical manservant Merlin. While several secrets, whether magic or love, are no secrets anymore, they have to deal with disobedient dragons, cheeky knights, a whole kingdom and their own feelings for each other. Keep their magic secret!





	the dollop head king




End file.
